Flirting With the Devil
by jayenator2.0
Summary: Set in a different universe with a criminal Raven who never dreamed she could be/do anything good because of her demonic heritage gets into a tangle with Titan leader Nightwing while their teams are distracted elsewhere. Let's just say things may get a bit heated. Two-Shot
1. Her Hair

**I do not own Teen Titans or anything DC related but if I did just know that robrae would have been totally canon**

A flash of blue, a chain of red. A broken jewel fallen, broken, forgotten…lost. He did a double backflip, stance poised, shoulders set, staff at the ready. The look on his face said it all a deep loathing in his heart with something warm on the brink.

"You may have evaded the rest of the Titans but you'll find I'm not so easily beaten!" He yelled into the darkness.

An icy laugh was all that responded "Poor little bird boy all alone. They all had powers and they lost…what makes you think you're any better?"

"AAarrggh!"

He charged

She ducked, her first mistake.

With her arrogance and his feign of anger it was bound to happen.

He landed behind her and shot backwards with his staff getting her right in the back of her knee. The cloaked figure yelled out and rolled forward back into the shadows sending a dark blast behind her which the ex-acrobat nimbly dodged.

Pressing his advantage he rushed into the shadows after her only to be baffled by her absence.

"Come now Robin surely you haven't forgotten I can levitate."

He grit his teeth and jumped on the crates next to him in the abandoned warehouse and onto the exposed roof railing.

"The name's Nightwing now as I'm sure you know."

He threw down some smoke grenades, tackling the dark mistress with her now obstructed view and released his grappling hook to slow their fall. They rolled onto the floor and he hurried to apprehend her by straddling her waist and holding down her hands above her head.

"You know boy blunder we really have got to stop meeting like this." She smirked despite her current situation

"I mean I know I'm attractive but this is verging on harassment." She arched her back suggestively and Nightwing could feel an electric tingle in a certain…lower region

Muffling a grunt he replied "I think we both know neither of us would be in this situation if you would just…I dunno, maybe stop committing felonies." Despite their positions of different sides of the law neither young adult could deny the tension growing between them that only heightened during every encounter.

Each time was the same; she would rob some extremely guarded unattainable jewel. The Titans consisting of Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Changeling (once Beast Boy) and new members Jinx, Kid Flash, Red Star and Argent would respond to the triggered alarm. Somehow Raven's team of Cheshire, Ravager, Punk Rocker, Gizmo, Seemore, Mammoth and Kyd Wykk'd would handle the bulk of the Titan team, always leaving her and Nightwing to duke it out and each time she would get away while maybe one or two of her companions would find themselves captured and freed by her the next day.

Sensing his musing she asked "What boy blunder? Am I not entertaining enough for you?"

Leaning forward to switch his hold on her hands into his left hand he reached into his utility belt and brought out his hand cuffs. She reached upwards with her neck and lightly moaned in his ear "Mmhm kinky. But...not really my style." A mischievous grin on her face

"Oh really?" replied the Titan leader " Cause i woulda thought-!"

Suddenly a blast appeared from Raven's body and before Nightwing could blink she was the one straddling him.

"That was fun but now it's my turn bird boy."

Their eyes locked despite the fact that he was wearing a mask and she leaned slowly downwards. Richard had never felt his heart beating so loudly before. The blood drained from his face as he stared upwards at the beauty before him.

She peered down towards their legs and whispered, "Seems like someone's happy to have me on top"

She leaned even closer if possible and pressed her lips to his neck, then his jaw until finally she found his lips.

It started out as a soft kiss. One that lingered. Then it was like something in him switched and he was kissing back deeply and embracing her close. She moaned appreciatively and his emotions were like fireworks. This is wrong his mind screamed '_We're enemies dammit!'_

No, he thought, this is perfect. This is how it's supposed to be.

She suddenly broke the kiss and grinned down at him

"Sorry to cut this short." It almost sounded like she meant it "But it seems my team may have lost this round. Later…Nightwing."

With that she place a soft peck on his forehead, enveloped herself in black energy and phased through the roof right when a beat up Starfire and Kid Flash rushed into the room. Nightwing quickly sat up to hide his growing…predicament the blush still evident on his face.

"Nightwing! Where is the witch?!" Starfire yelled

Kid Flash had already run to his side "Dude you're burning up and you're all sweaty you look awful! Did she put some kind of sickness spell on you?"

"Oh no she has best not have harmed you! That Blargnorf will not get away again!" Starfire flew outside in pursuit but Nightwing knew that she was long gone.

Kid Flash helped him up and he limped toward where Cyborg and Argent were tying up Gizmo, Seemore and Cheshire. Ravager and the others had escaped. He sighed to himself, on the flip side they caught a few of them, on the other hand they got away with the jewels and well…there was the kiss. He could still feel her weight on him, the warmth of her lips, the way her breath snaked onto his skin and her intoxicating lavender scent.

"Uh bro…dude…Nightwing! Man!"

"Huh… uh what Cy?"

"Man kid flash wasn't kidding when he said Raven got you good this time come on let's get you back I'll have Argent transport the baddies to jail."

"Yea thanks Cyborg, maybe I could use some rest."

But wherever he looked she persisted no matter how much he rested. She was in his dreams, on his mind, in the reflection in the mirror. He could never forget the mysterious young woman with the raven hair but in hindsight why would he ever want to?

**If you like you could….leave a comment, a favorite let me know how I could improve etc… First time trying a kiss tension filled fight kinda thing so I hope it was good eh we'll see This IS a one-shot but who knows maybe after midterms later!**

**Peace**

**Jay out**


	2. His scent

**So since so many of you loved the first one, like PM'ed me to do more kind of loved it I decided to go for a two-shot. Still not sure whether to make this a full blown thing but if I do this'll be like in addition to the story. If I do a real story I'll want to start from like the beginning. The flashback in this chapter seems to be a bit much but I really left a lot of points out just in case I do make this a big story thing. Oh and tried to make it longer so we'll see how this chapter works out**

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS or anything else like the justice league cause then raven and rob would be like well you know together and chizz.**

His smile, his scent, and let's face it just the way he looked clad in his skin tight armor. She couldn't really help it that things escalated as they did. To be fair it was all his fault; I mean what did he expect her to do when he looked at her like that. He may be wearing a mask but his eyes could still pierce through her soul.

So yes he got her for a bit there. Tease him as she may this time around he was more focused; she should've guessed that the anger was fake. So he kicked and she fell. And of course she had to let him catch her mid-air, but such is life.

He was fast and she trusted him implicitly to soften the fall;

and for the millionth time she'd question,

how did they always get to this?

~Flashback~

_Deep panting can be heard accompanied by frantic footsteps. Having just been rejected by the Justice League after Zatanna sensed the great demonic power within her, Raven wanted nothing more than to sulk in the alley shadows till she could find a place to rest. So far these great heroes of Earth had been a bust and without them she had no idea what to do or where to go. _

_Trigon was already dealt with, the monks her and her mother dealt with that; the problem was where was someone with her gifts to go? Even after Trigon was locked away she was still a half-demon spawn and now her father had decimated Azarath. Her people didn't want her they lived in fear of her and earth was the only place her mother knew to send her with abilities like hers. So here she was wandering the murky streets._

_Suddenly she heard shouting and blasts were fired in the street. A disgruntled and clearly injured girl with…pink horn hair and stripped pants passed by her followed by what appeared to be her pursuers. Startled by these strange looking people and noting the great empathetic distress of the girl she put up a shield to protect her only to hear. _

"_Looks like Jinx's got a friend. Divide and conquer! Don't let them escape!"_

_A half metal man charged her shield to no avail. He simply bounced back. He then proceeded to blast it while a multi colored wearing spike haired boy ran at her and Raven had to back up with just barely enough time to block his swinging fists. Unfortunately that meant the shield protecting whoever the Jinx girl was fell, leaving Jinx open to attack. The metal man and a green rhino? Weird…anyway they went after the Jinx character leaving Raven to deal with hyper punchy guy and his orange friend. _

'_And I thought the Justice League was weird' Raven thought to herself as she continued on the defensive from the boy's obviously well versed martial arts skills. She flipped backwards only to get blasted from behind with a green bolt. She rolled forward her back burning. Struggling to her feet Raven noticed the boy approach her and said._

"_Look I dunno why you and Jinx are working together and I don't care. We're taking you downtown and you can either come with us the easy way or the hard way." He motioned to the cuffs hanging from his belt._

_Quirking an eyebrow Raven had just about enough. Who was this traffic colored idiot to tell her what to do? She tried to be good, but was turned away by not only the people that raised her but also by strange alien men with red capes, underwear worn in the most distasteful way and glowing green rings. She was lonely and lost on an unfamiliar world and in trying to help another got herself hurt on the stinking ground in a dank alley way. To say Raven was pissed was an understatement. You know what she was THE daughter of Trigon and if people were gonna use that as a way to shun her, well what better pay back than to own it in her own way. They told her every day she was bad. Well they had no idea how bad she could really be if she let loose. Screw it, if the so-called heroes wouldn't help her she would help those who seemed in need. Starting with a certain pink haired scrawny teenage girl. With a final smile of acceptance she looked up at the two heroes hovering above her._

"_Fine, you wanna play the hero? I give up." She put her hands up, reverting her face to its neutral state. She walked towards him slowly and allowed him to cuff her._

_Still shocked at how easily she gave in the boy turned to his friend, "Uh…right, uh Star go see if the others need help I got this one."_

_She nodded and flew after the other two. Raven smirked and the moment the boy looked back at her she leaped behind him and kicked him right between the legs, a perfect hit. Groaning in pain he slid to the ground. Shock and pain evident on his face. She winced slightly but there was no going back now. Kneeling down she felt with her cuffed hands to the key around his gloved wrist and couldn't help but notice the faint scentof cinnamon, coffee and something distinctly male. She freed herself, teleported to the feelings of panic she sensed from Jinx and the two teleported away._

~Present~

Well to be fair she knew exactly how they always ended up where they were. What she couldn't know was how that fateful day would haunt her with the smell of cinnamon and coffee in her every waking hour. Jinx heh. Well she's a Titan now but you're still exactly where you've been since you met him.

Your little group started innocent enough. A bunch of homeless orphans with strange powers starving on the street. Jinx being the eldest helped them, a little tech head now called Gizmo and a sickly, thin, and tall boy ironically named Mammoth. They would welcome her with open arms and together they stole, food, money, whatever they needed to survive. Soon they were joined by others looking to belong. Outsiders that felt alone and scared. Raven was their solace and they were the family she never had. When Ravager came along, an intelligent but abused young girl who was missing an eye, with the brilliant idea of stealing jewelry they weren't sure at first. But if you stole from the right place, a place with a tonne of insurance that would in fact benefit from their thieving ways, it was basically a victimless crime and for once they didn't have to scrap for food. Over time the profits grew and they could eat and live healthy lives but of course they still stole. Now that they had the life they had to maintain it. And of course the Titans were always there to stop them they even added new members. But somehow they had made it.

Then Jinx fell in love and with the others no longer impoverished well…they wanted her to be happy so they let her go. Of course Raven would've gladly gone with her but she was the heart of this little family and she couldn't leave them after everything they'd done for her. Given her a reason to hope again. Plus messing with the Boy Blunder was just way too much fun.

So she kissed him

…And he kissed back…like always

She moaned and he grunted

And when she sensed the red head approaching she took off wanting more but still knowing when to give up.

Teleporting to the room next door she lay in wait. The alien disappeared around the corner and all pursuit seemed to be gone. The others would be taken to jail but she knew Kyd Wycked and herself would be more than capable of freeing them once the Titans went back home.

The next morning she took a trip down to her favorite café/library. Disguising herself, her purple locks dyed black, her gem enchanted to disappear, and her violet eyes, dimed to a more natural shade of blue. She sat next to her reading partner, Dick.

He had charcoal black hair and dazzling blue eyes that always seemed to be smiling at her.

She waved

He smiled and waved back

Sitting next to him in a corner booth he smirked

"Now what is it that seems to have you grinning like that?" She asked playfully, his grin widened

"Hi Richard how was your week? Hello to you too Rachel I-

She quirked an eyebrow in her all famous smirk glare as usual leaving him breathless

Clearing his throat Richard continued "I just don't understand how you can be onto a new book so quickly; I've hardly finished my latest one." She smirked at him lightly touching his arm

"What can I say women are just a bit more…shall we say flexible, than men." Her grin mischievous spreading to his face.

They were staring at each other for the longest while. She was completely lost in the depths of his eyes and he…well anyone watching could see he was absolutely entranced by her exotic beauty.

The waiter stepped up to take their orders bringing them out of their trance.

"Come again?" Dick questioned still not looking from the woman in front of him

"What would you like to order sir?" the waiter repeated smiling at what he thought were young lovers in front of him.

"He'll take a large cup of coffee as black as you can make it Carl. And I'd like tea…actually Carl dear I think I'd like some coffee too with some" She licked her lips, "Whipped cream and two sugars."

"Heh right away Rachel. Trying something new I see" Carl said as he winked at his two most loyal customers. Every other day at least. Without fail; you could find Jump Café's love birds in the little corner booth. Their booth.

He never could fully erase the unique scent a perfect blending some might say, of lavender, cinnamon, coffee and something uniquely their own.

**Feels free to let me know how it is. Reviews are appreciated. This fic is my first attempt at robrae and honestly my first attempt at anything really romantic so I'd love any and all criticism you guys have.**

**Revised it a bit, I know Raven is quite OC and you guys HAVE convinced me to do a long version, hopefully when I explain her past more fully in that story then you'll understand why she's coming off more like a mixture of herself and catwoman, in fact you'll even see some catwoman so look for it in the next week or so. **

**Still figuring out how to do it. Cause there'll obviously be the story of Raven, the story of Gizmo and them, then finally how the titans formed without raven. I may do some things as one shots in separate stories or all together in one big thing. Just let me know what sounds better.**

Peace

Jay out


End file.
